Shadows of Justice
by silent kitsune assassin
Summary: Naruto is in a new world and has been living on the streets for the whole time. Trying to be a hero he gains the attention of the Justice League and finds more than just a place to fit in but he finds family for the first time. See how this hero's journey unfolds and how his 'family' comes to be.
1. Dinah's new Protege

_**A/N: Welcome to my newest Fic. I am doing this one by request by about thirty or so people both on and off the net. and I have always really wanted to do one of these things too. Hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing the first chapter. On to the warning and such stuff: 1: This will be a very OP story like all my story's are turning out to be. 2: There**_ _ **WILL**_ _ **be some very bad scenarios in this story. 3: This will be rated M for a reason. Now that i'm done with that I will say this: While the tags say this is a Young Justice and Naruto crossover there will be a lot of different crossovers into this with Naruto in the middle of it all. Enjoy.**_

 ** _Revised: I have revised this chapter after seeing some of the complaints and explanations in the reviews throughout the day and would also like to thank those that did review so far. As for the idea that was behind the end of this chapter originally I will be posting a mid week chapter that will explain some of it as well as go on to what I was going to do next week as I had already written about three chapters so far. I hope you enjoy the somewhat edited version._**

 ** _Warning: it is smaller than before but next chapter will be longer to compensate._**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own Young Justice nor Naruto if I did Young Justice would still be going.**_

Oliver and Dinah sip their coffee while sitting at a table in at the Blackfield City Cafe while waiting for sightings of their target.

"Sigh, why are we looking for some teen hero when he's not even doing anything wrong?"

Dinah looks at Oliver for an answer. She was having such a nice day before Batman called her and Oliver to come look,for some teen hero just because the guy didn't know who he was.

"You know why we are here. To make sure he is not a threat to the league and to access his capabilities. It's not like it ruined our day completely, we're still technically on a date we just moved to a different location and it has a better view than the one we were going to see." Oliver said trying to placate her.

Dinah sits up a little straighter and looks Oliver in the face.

"That's just it! We are looking for a child as if he were a villain, and for what? Because Batman of all people thinks that an unknown child is going to be the end of the league? And don't even get me started on this so called date we've been to at least a dozen different cafe's since eight this morning, it's five now Oliver! Please don't tell me you are following Batman without a care!" Dinah whispers frantically in Oliver's face.

Looking around to make sure that no one heard her Oliver looks at her and says….

"It's not like that I just don't want to have us be blindsided by an unknown. We could be being watched right now by this new hero and we would never be the wiser. Anyway I thought we were having a good enough time out here I don't think either of us have visited Blackfield before."

Dinah just stares at Oliver for a moment before getting up and saying….

"I'm going to walk to the closest Zeta tube and go to Batman and I'm going to tell him that if he needs me and you to work together again that he can go shove a Bat-o-rang up his ass. And me and you are through just so you know. Goodbye Oliver."

Before Oliver can say anything Dinah starts to run off down the street.

* * *

Dinah started walking after a while when she was sure that Oliver was not following her, but in her rush to leave she got a little lost and she ended up wandering in a alleyway near the red light district of Blackfield. While walking she hears something and she looks around to herself surrounded by a gang of street thugs armed with knives and one with a gun.

"Hey there pretty woman what a gal like you doing in a place like this you might get hurt around here woman go missing all the time." The leader says with a smirk on his face when he says women go missing all the time. The man walks towards Dinah when all of the sudden she kicks him in the jaw and he is sent flying into the circle of thugs. They look back and forth between her and their boss before they start to converge upon her. Right when they're about to try to stab at her three of them fall unconscious to the ground with little peppels biting the ground by their feet.

Looking around frantically the thugs start shouting saying….

"Oh shit, its The Shadow! We need to get out of here." They then turn tail to run, but when they got one step away they all get knocked out by peppels that come from the shadows surrounding the alley.

Dinah looks into the shadows looking for the one responsible for the deed but can't see a thing. She then remembers that the kid they were sent here to find was sometimes called shadow and realized that she was just saved by her target.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Dinah yells hoping that the kid didn't leave yet.

"Are you alright ma'am? Did they get you?" A voice comes from the shadows all around her. She couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from at all, and that was a feit in itself considering Batman couldn't hide himself while doing that to her with her advanced hearing.

"I'm alright. I was actually out here looking for you shadow. I was sent as a representative of the Justice League to talk to you." Dinah says happy that she technically didn't have a secret identity and was somewhat recognizable at the moment.

"Really?" The voice came from behind her and she turned around as fast as she could. She didn't see a thing.

"I see" the voice says before Dinah sees her wallet come out of the her eyes at that she checks her pocket to find that it really was gone. She hadn't even feel it get taken.

"According to your ID. you are telling the truth Dinah Lance or would you prefer 'Black Canary'? Anyway what is it the Justice League would like to talk with me about? I have stayed within the law when helping people." The voice says from the shadows in front of Dinah. 'He sounds like he's in his late teens probably sixteen or so' Dinah thinks after hearing the voice again.

"We just wanted to talk to you and see if you would like to meet with us so that you could actually be recognized and reworded for your heroism." Dinah says trying to get the teen to come out from the shadows. It worked somewhat.

From the shadows stepped out a blond boy just about sixteen and about as tall as Dinah. He was warring what could be considered black rags for pants and no shoes. However his eyes are what drew attention, to him, Deep sapphire blue eyes.

"I know you are lying, what is the real reason that you are here?" He says in a monotone voice.

"Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't catch that. Well Batman you see has problems and doesn't trust anyone and true to investigate everyone. So he sent me and Green Arrow to come and find you and well me and Arrow had a little misunderstanding and separated. And you found me…. But if what I said was true would you come in?" Dinah said hopefully, but all she got was silence.

"If it was true would the 'reward' include a place to live with food?" Dinah hears hopefulness in his voice and looks up to see desperation in the teens eyes. She takes a closer look and she can see that the blond is very malnourished.

"Kid do your parents even feed you? And why would you need a place to live? You didn't run away did you?" Dinah asks hoping that this was not a runaway.

"I never knew my parents and I technically did run away from my home but that's because they were going to use me for a weapon for their military. But I don't have to worry about them anymore they can't get to this demotion. I have been living on the streets for as long as I can remember and I don't really get a chance to eat much as everyone that knew who I was back 'home' tried to kill me either directly or by making sure that I couldn't fend for myself. I just want to find a place to fit in." The teen says and before Dinah can say anything else the teen starts to tear up. Seeing the child crying something in Dinah awakened. Walking over to the teen she pulls him into a hug and he stiffens in her hold.

"Its alright to cry, don't worry kid I'm here for you." Dinah says while rubbing his back. The boy starts to relax and lets out all his pain.

"By the way kid what's your name? I can't be just calling you kid all the time." She asks after the teen starts to calm down. He looks up at Dinah and says….

" my name is Naruto Uzumaki." The now named Naruto said into Dinah's shoulder.

Dinah then thought about the perfect way to get the boy to open up to her, the only way to get to any guy's heart.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" she decides to ask after he calmed down.

He looks up at her with shining eyes.  
"Can we get Ramen?"

Dinah giggles and says….

"Sure thing Naruto."

And now together they walk off to start what will be a change to both of their lives.

 _ **A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. Review and tell me what you think. Also tell me if I should make this a harem story or if I should stick with one girl. Good bye people see you next update.**_


	2. New Life

**_A/N: Yo people, I told you I would give you a midweek chapter do to with the fact that the original version of the first chapter had a lot to be desired. Now I have looked through some of the reviews on the first chapter and would like to clear some things up. 1.) The canary will not be romanced with Naruto for reasons that you will need to read this chapter to find out. 2.) People do not by the looks of it want me to do lemons. Now I know that I'm bad at making them, but for those that want them, I might just make a separate story with the lemons that are suppose to be here to appease everyone. 3.) I haven't decided if it will be single girl or harem, but if it is a harem it will be girls that are Naruto's age or close enough so quit asking. 4.) Lastly, I am now using a new spell checker and this chapter should be better than the last one. Enjoy_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing..._**

 _Three months later…._

Dinah and Naruto or Black Canary and her Shadow as they were now known, were hoping across buildings in the dead of night patrolling for any criminal activity. To Canary, Shadow has been a godsend for her in the past four weeks, he made catching the bad guys so much easier with his enhanced strength, speed and reflexes. He was even able to go toe to toe with Mr Freeze when he attacked a diamond store by making copies of himself and hitting him from his blind spots. She couldn't ask for a better partner, he covered her weaknesses and didn't need to watch him like a child. However, she did have to correct the way he dealt with people at times like the first time they went on patrol, he almost crippled a man for attempting to rape a girl.

She had a nice laugh the first time Batman met the kid, he scared Batman of all people by just walking up behind him! Batman was very suspicious of Naruto because there was absolutely no record of him anywhere on earth, but eventually accepted the boy as her protege as she could keep him in line.

They stopped running when they started to see flashing lights up ahead and they go to investigate. When they get to the area that they saw the lights, they see two humanoids in what looks to be advanced combat armor fighting. One of them was in a black suit that reminded them of a knight with what looked to be a dragon motif on their right shoulder drawn in blood, looking closer they can see that it has red power lines in specific spots on the arms torso and helmet. The other one was wearing one that looked like a downgraded version of the other, but it was plain black with an N7 written above the heart.

The plain looking one also had what looked like a blade of light coming off of its left arm and was trying to cut the knight with it. The knight had a broad sword coming from its left arm as well. Naruto was wondering if he could get one for himself while the two were watching them fight. After about ten minutes of watching them fight the plain one killed the knight after throwing what might have been an EMP Grenade and was about to take the body away. They then decided to intervene, they couldn't interfere with alien business unless it broke an earth law as they didn't want to anger a race that could wipe them out, but murder was murder no matter how you looked at it.

"Halt, don't move!" both Dinah and Naruto yelled at the same time.

"Why are you interfering human?" asked a robotic voice from the N7.

"We are the law enforcers of this planet. Please explain why you murdered this one in cold blood." Naruto said while motioning over to the knight.

"I am the Specter Executioner of the Allied Council and it is my job to execute all that are sentenced to death by the council." said the N7 in an emotionless to them

"If that's true, would you mind if we contacted the local Green Lantern to verify your claim?" Dinah decided to ask.

"If it will not make this matter a disaster, then yes, please do." it said in a little more friendly tone.

Canary left to call Hal to verify while motioning to Shadow to watch their guest. Naruto turned back to the N7 and decided to start up a conversation.

"So what's this guy's story? He tries to kill a politician or something?" he asked the N7.

Tilting its head a little it responded.

"Yes and more so, he killed the most influential pollution there is as well as unleashing a voice that destroyed the planet they were on. He was to be executed on sight."

"So what were those blade things you were using to fight with? Could it be possible to get one for myself?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"According to my protocols, there is nothing stopping you from taking his equipment I just need his head as proof of his death. You may take what you like once it has been cleared with your superior." it responded after a minute of silence.

"Really, that's sweet, thanks!" Naruto said excitedly and started to daydream about what he would do with it.

Hearing the wind move a bit Shadow looks up to see a Green Lantern land next to Canary and look over to the N7.

"Yeah, that's definitely a Counsel Specter. Could you please give me a rundown of why you are here and we will let you leave peacefully." Lantern says to the N7

"I have been given orders to execute Lt. Jackson Miller for the crimes of assassination and mass genocide of the Turin race and finally his involvement with a hostile synthetic race known as the Geth. Also like I told this young lifeform when he asked, you may take his equipment from him if you wish, I just need the head for identification" the Specter said as it motioned to Shadow.

Shadow looks to Dinah and starts to give a pout that would make a puppy jealous, she gave in not soon after.

"Fine, just don't whine if anything bad happens to you when you put it on." she says dejected while the Lantern laughs in the background.

"Yay, thanks Canary!" he exclaims before turning to the now known corpse of Lt. Miller and starts to take the suit off of him, how he knew how to is a mystery that they will never know.

"You would think that a child would be repulsed by a dead body not striping one down for equipment like a soldier on the battlefield." said the N7 with a little waver in its voice. It then turns to Shadow, who finished stripping the man and says...

"The Omnitool on his left index finger has a microcomputer that will give you all the information you need to have on how to operate that suit and weapons. Now I must be off."

And with that the N7 and corpse are teleported away.

Naruto looks down at the ring that was on the man's left hand and puts it on. The next thing he knows he has a whole lot of information transferred to his mind like downloading a program on a computer. When he opened his eyes again, he sees both Canary and Lantern looks at him in concern. Before he could say anything, he also notices there is a mini person in his view and it has the word static over it. When he looks back at Canary and Lantern he also has information on the both of them enter his head.

"Hey Green when you first put your ring on did it give you a bunch of information on things?" he asked Hal while he and the Canary were wondering what was going on.

"Um, yeah, that's what it did, why do you ask?" Hal asked with a surprised look on his face

 _'How did he know that?'_

"I know that because this Omnitool ring thing did the same when I put it on." he said looking at Hal

 _'Is he alright, he didn't hit his head on anything did he?'_ he hears a Canary's voice say, but she didn't open her mouth to say it. Then a look of realization appeared on his face.

"Canary did you just ask yourself if I hit my head?" he asked with a look of awe on his face.

"How did you know what I was thinking Shadow?" she asked with a bewildered look on her face.

Information started scrolling in front of narrators vision and he understood what happened.

"Apparently the Geth that the Specter guy was talking about upgrading this Omnitool thing to give the wearer's telepathic abilities similar to a Martian and the suit over there is like a Martian cloth except its battle mode will always look the same."

"Is there anything else added to that thing?" asked Hal

Naruto starts seeing a VERY long list of things start to scroll across his vision.

"Ugh, way too much to say, " he says as he sways and holds his head.

Canary catches him before he falls and looks at him in concern.

"I think we should head home for the night don't you kid?" she asked him

"Yeah, good night." and with that he was out

"I didn't think you had a protege Canary." states Hal from behind her

"I haven't introduced him yet. Besides over the past three months he's grown on me, he's more like a son to me than a protege." she says, smiling softly at Naruto.

 _'I wonder if he would want to be though?'_ she thinks not knowing Naruto hears her thoughts.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Naruto wakes up with a start. Looking around, he sees that he is on Canary's couch with a blanket over him and he sighs in relief. He then finally notices the sound of light snores coming from the corner of the room. Following the sound to the source he can see Dinah lays in a very uncomfortable position in her chair. Naruto walks up to her and picks her up gently and brings her to her room to put her to bed tucking her in.

"Goodnight Dinah. I hope I don't disappoint you as a son." and then he walked out to get to his own bed not knowing that Dinah woke up as he was tucking her in and heard what he said.

* * *

A few hours later….

Naruto woke up once more to find that he was in his room and he started looking around for anything to tell him it wasn't a dream he just had. To his left, he could see the armor that he took from the night before and moved to it.

When he touched all of the information he was given on it suddenly came back to him and he was impressed. The armor was known as the E3 Blood Dragon Armor, the design was taken from dimension 874 known for it being in an age of dragons and magic. Forged with the toughest alloys known by all known spouses and some unknown alloys giving the armor a almost impossible defense. Looking back at how the original owner died, he looked through the memory banks of the Omnitool to see what could have happened to an armor like this to be bypassed. It seems that the suit has a needed power source, but could be bypassed if given an operator with a self sustaining power source. He started to think about if he could use chakra to power the suit, when all of the sudden he sees a screen appear saying 'suggestion accepted' and the suits power unit started to make a humming sound.

'Power conduit changed' appeared in his vision.

After thinking for a minute he decided to put the armor on and test it out. He stripped down and went to put it on when it started to open up for him on its own. He shrugged and got into it.

When it closed completely it started making a sound that he couldn't quite place it sounded like a mix between an engine and a computer starting. Then an image of the suit popped up with a message asking 'battle mode on or off?' he decided off after he remembered that it could change like Martian cloths and when he did the helmet on the suit disengaged and melted back into the neck piece.

Looking down on himself he sees that he is still in the armor and not any other type of cloths when he remembers he needs to choose what it looks like and thinks about his favorite outfit that his wares as his civilian clothes. The armor starts to morph into black jeans and red T-shirt with the word renegade print on it and a black leather jacket started to appear on his back.

He then turned to the mirror surprised to see that he is wearing his favorite clothes now. Happy that he could wear his armor at all times and that it has cool features like this he walks out to the rest of the apartment only to find it empty stillness.

Naruto moves to Dinah's room to see if she was still there and finds that she is out cold. Deciding to do something new he goes into the kitchen and makes her brunch in bed. Fifteen minutes later he opens her door and places the food on her night stand.

"Common Dinah get up I made you some food and it's a beautiful day outside wakey, wakey." Naruto said while shaking her shoulder smirking.

"Ugh, no I don't want to go to school mom!" Dinah says while grabbing her pillow and turning over.

Smirking slightly Naruto says... "Isn't that my line Dinah?"

Dinah slowly got up and looked at Naruto giving him a smile. "Go back to bed Naruto. It's too early to get up." she then laid back down.

"You do know it's a little after one, right?" he asked, looking at a holographic wealth that appeared on his wrists.

"WHAT!" Dinah yells while jumping off the bed.

"Stop! Food first, then whatever you were just about to do." he said, pointing to the food on the night stand.

Looking for the food to Naruto she picks it up and sniffs the food.

"It's not poisoned, is it?" she asks

"No! Now just eat it so I can see how well I did."

She cautiously starts to eat some of the food and starts to smile. Next thing Naruto knows all the food was gone and Dinah was looking at him in awe.

"Since when did you learn how to cook?" she practically yells into his face.

Naruto smirks and holds up his left hand to show her the ring.

"This ring gave me a lot of info and it scans books into my memory. Also here is a cool thing that it does." he smirks and activates his armor's battle mode

Dinah scrambled back as fast as she can when she sees Naruto start to transform into his knight armor right in front of her.

"What the hell!" she yells glaring at him

"Ha-ha, this is going to be fun!" he says and moves to Dinah

Dinah gets ready to do a canary cry when all of the sudden Naruto falls to his knees laughing and says

"I can't believe you fell for that ha-ha!"

"Damn it Naruto you scared me! I thought that you were being possessed or something!" Dinah said while hitting Naruto repeatedly over the head.

And thus the new life of Naruto Uzumaki has truly started.

 ** _A/N: I hoped you guys liked this chapter. As you can probably guess this is a filler like chapter explaining some of how Naruto will act and look for the foreseeable future of this story and i hope you like it. For those people that want to see what the pairings will be here you go._**

 ** _Single romance= Naruto X Artemis_**

 ** _Harem romance (no more than three) = Naruto X Artemis X Miss Martian X Zatanna_**

 ** _You may add your own combinations in the reviews, but Artemis is a must due to my preferences. Read and review please._**


End file.
